Mr. Peabody
| budget = | gross = | based on = Peabody's Improbable History by Ted Key }}Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) in an American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film from DreamWorks Animation based on the characters from "Peabody's Improbable History" from the 1960s animated television series "The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show." Directed by Rob Minkoff, written by Craig Wright, and produced by Alex Schwartz and Denise Nolan Cascino, Tiffany Ward, daughter of Jay Ward (one of the creators of the original series) is the executive producer. The voice cast includes Ty Burrell, Max Charles, Stephen Colbert, Leslie Mann, Ariel Winter, Allison Janney, and Stephen Tobolowsky. Premiere dates are February 7, 2014 in the United Kingdom, March 7, 2014 in the United States. Plot Mr. Peabody is a talking dog who is the smartest being in the world in New York City. As a puppy, he was rejected by every potential owner, leading him to devote his life to science, athletics, and technological discoveries. One day, Peabody finds an orphaned infant and legally adopts him under the name of Sherman. He tutors Sherman through a series of adventures throughout history with the use of the WABAC, a time machine and his greatest invention. In 1789 A.D., After narrowly escaping the French Revolution, Sherman starts his first day of school and falls into conflict with classmate Penny Peterson, who he innocently showed up in history class with his first hand knowledge of George Washington. Penny bullies and humiliates Sherman, insulting calling him a "dog" for being raised by one, which provokes Sherman into biting her. Peabody visits Principal Purdy about the matter, but is confronted by Mrs. Grunion, a bigoted child and family services agent who threatens to reclaim Sherman if an upcoming home inspection is deemed unfit for him. Peabody invites the Petersons over for a dinner party to mend fences between the children. While Peabody charms Paul and Patty, Sherman is left with Penny. Sherman reveals the WABAC to Penny after she calls him a liar about his first hand knowledge and they joyride in it, despite Peabody's warnings. In 1330 B.C., Moments later, Sherman seeks Peabody's help to retrieve Penny, who refused to leave her engagement with King Tutankhamun in Ancient Egypt. Penny learns that she will be killed upon Tut's early death and is dragged to the wedding while Peabody and Sherman are trapped in a tomb. They escape and impersonate the god Anubis to call off the wedding. Their cover is blown at the last second, but they escape in the WABAC along with Penny. In 1508, With the WABAC low on energy, the three stop in Renaissance Florence to seek the aid of Leonardo da Vinci. While Peabody and Leonardo build a contraption to recharge the WABAC, Penny convinces Sherman to explore Leonardo's workshop with her and they bond by using Leonardo's flying machine without permission. They crash-land and Leonardo is thrilled that the machine worked but Peabody is angered by Sherman's disobedience. Returning to the present, Penny reveals Ms. Grunion's intention of reclaiming Sherman. An argument ensues between Peabody and Sherman while the WABAC draws near a black hole. In 1884 B.C., They escape but crash-land in the Trojan War in Troy, where an upset Sherman runs away to join King Agamemnon's army. When Peabody and Penny come to retrieve him, they find themselves in the battle and Penny becomes trapped in the Trojan horse as it races toward to cliff. In a rescue attempt, Sherman and Penny are saved, but Peabody appears to have gone down with the horse and is presumed dead. Desperate to save Peabody, Sherman and Penny return to the present minutes before Sherman returned the first time to get Peabody to remedy the situation. However, the present copies of Peabody and Sherman show up, along with Ms. Grunion. Grunion attempts to reclaim both Shermans, which causes them, along with the copies of Peabody to merge and disrupt the space-time continuum. Grunion makes another attempt at reclaiming Sherman, hurting him in the process, which causes an enraged Peabody to revert to his natural instinct and bite her. As Grunion informs police, Peabody, Sherman and Penny flee to the WABAC, but are unable to travel back in time as several historic figures and monuments rain down into the present. The WABAC eventually crashes and Peabody is apprehended by Animal Control, who plan on euthanizing him for assaulting Grunion. Sherman protests by explaining that everything that happened is his fault and declares that he would rather be a dog as good as Peabody than a person. Moved by his speech, every historical figure concurs, including the Petersons. George Washington, Abraham Lincoln and Bill Clinton support Peabody's legal custody of Sherman and award him a presidential pardon. When a vortex in the space-time continuum rips open, Sherman pilots the WABAC while Peabody handles the computations intending to travel to the future by a few minutes and undo the damage with success. The historical figures and monuments return to their respective times, with a smitten Agamemnon dragging Grunion with him, the latter swearing vengeance on Peabody. Although it appears Peabody and Sherman are lost, they return spontaneously as The Petersons look on and celebrate. Sherman, closer to Peabody than ever, returns to school where he has become a good friend with Penny. Meanwhile, time periods are contaminated with modern traits and Grunion marries Agamemnon. History To Go *New York City *French Revolution - 1789 A.D. *Egypt - 1330 B.C. *Florence, Italy - 1508 *Troy - 1884 B.C. Cast Main characters *Ty Burrell as Mr. Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman Jones **Liam Falconer as Baby Sherman Jones *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson Recurring *Stephen Colbert as Paul Peterson *Leslie Mann as Patty Peterson *Dennis Haysbert as Chairman *Stephen Tobolowsky as Principal Purdy *Patrice A. Musick as Teacher *Allison Janney as Mrs. Grunion *Karan Brar as Mason *Joshua Rush as Carl *Cullen McCarthy as Kid *Leila Birch as WABAC (voice) Historical figures Historical centrals *Daran Norris as George Washington *Seth Green as John F. Kennedy (Picture only) *Danny DeVito as Benjamin Franklin *Mel Brooks as Mahatma Gandhi *Steve Jobs as Orville Wright *Christopher Meloni as Wilbur Wright *James Franco as Ludwig van Beethoven *John Goodman as Jackie Robinson *Stanley Tucci as Leonardo da Vinci *Lake Bell as Mona Lisa *Guillaume Aretos as Maximilien de Robespierre *Patrick Warburton as King Agamemnon *Tom McGrath as Odysseuss *Al Rodrigo as Ajax the Lesser *Zach Callison as King Tutankhamun *Steve Valentine as Ay *Mark Wahlberg as Abraham Lincoln *Tim Rice as Bill Clinton *Nickolas Grace as Albert Einstein *Lauri Fraser as Marie Antoinette *Jess Harnell as Isaac Newton *Christopher Nolan as Spartacus *Andy Serkis as Woolly Mammoth *Hugh Laurie as Vincent van Gogh Historical peoples *Martin Sheel as Sigmund Freud Extras *Rob Minkoff as Creepy Boy *Eric Ellenbogen as New York City Taxi Driver *James Cromwell as New York City Cop Soundtrack The film's score was composed by Danny Elfman. The soundtrack was released by Relativity Music Group on March 3, 2014. Peter Andre wrote and performed for the film a song titled "Kid", which is played during the end credits. ; Track listing Videos Trailers Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Movies Trailer for Mr. Peabody & Sherman|Trailer 1 Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Trailer 2 for Mr. Peabody & Sherman|Trailer 2 Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - TV Spot Dr. Who|TV Spot Dr. Who Clips Mr Peabody And Sherman - "Talented Mr Peabody" Clip|Talented Mr Peabody Clip Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Booby Trap" Clip|Booby Trap Clip Mr. Peabody and Sherman - "Shermanus" Clip|Shermanus Clip History of Time Traveling Traveling City Traveling Century Category:Films Category:2010s films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Science Fiction films Category:3D films Category:Buddy films Category:Fantasy films Category:2014 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s comedy science fiction films Category:2014 3D films Category:2014 computer-animated films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:American 3D films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American comedy science fiction films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated films about dogs Category:Animated films about orphans Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:Cultural depictions of Abraham Lincoln Category:Cultural depictions of George Washington Category:Cultural depictions of Leonardo da Vinci Category:Cultural depictions of Sigmund Freud Category:DreamWorks Animation animated films Category:Films scored by Danny Elfman Category:Films directed by Rob Minkoff Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films set in the 14th century BC Category:Films set in the 1500s Category:Films set in the 1780s Category:Films set in ancient Egypt Category:Films set in ancient Greece Category:Films set in Florence Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:French Revolution films Category:Renaissance in popular culture Category:Films about time travel Category:Animated films about time travel Category:3D animated films Category:Trojan War films